chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
Physical description: Gnomes are very short bipedal hominids which share a lot of characteristics with elves, dwarves and Terrans, but were originally only regarded as very short elves at first by the people of the Terran Confederacy. Biologically speaking, gnomes and elves share a lot of similitude, especially the pointed ears, with gnome ears being more or less “middle of the road” between the upper pointing Imperial elves ears and sideways pointing Royal elves ears. Gnomes also share the elves rather low body fat levels and some level of sexual dimorphism common among the Royal elves. Gnomes have body hair comparable to dwarves on male specimens, with hair on the head often turning into magnificient beards and mustaches, the later which is often a point of pride. Females have limited body hair comparable to elves and Terran females, however. Hair colour is extremely varied, going from more Terran-like colours to fluorescent greens and purples. Genetics seem to have very little to do with gnome hair colour, as the parents can both have the same hair colour and their child having one of the radically different colour hair. Gnomish eyes, however, are always dark colours, even though the colour itself can vary from black, blue, green and brown. Gnomes are one of the smallest fully sentient species in the Known Universe, but some of it is likely due to their supernatural background rather than simple evolution. Gnomes love trying new things and the introduction of Terran and Baal'Ken clothing has brought around a fashion boom among the gnomish kind, with t-shirts advertising various bands, holoshows and even brands being all the rage. Society: Gnomes do not have their own political arm, unlike most other species. As most of them has been allied with one of the two sides during the Exodus, they were content with simply integrating in the new political structure which became the Elven Star Empire and the United Elven Realms. Prior to coming to this realm, Gnomes were generally servants of the faelord on a whole other level than the elves were, taking on scientific and cultural tasks directly for their patron. Gnomes still actively seek this form of patronage and serve Imperial clans and Royal houses in various fashion, generally as specialists in a field that the leaders are not known for. Quite a few gnomes have already applied for work visas and citizenship in the Terran Confederacy in order to work in various universities and think-tanks. Gnomes have never been extremely populous but almost every elven planet features a “gnomish quarter” where many of them live in peace. In Dwarven Clanholds, gnomes generally have their own surface colony where they actively trade dwarven goods with other groups and maintain local infrastructure. Gnomes are exempt from military service in the Elven Star Empire and very few decide to join the Royal military as well. Those who do join are often given roles as tactician, strategists and military planners, keeping them away from the front lines anyways. Gnomes are omnivorous but prefer a fiber-rich, almost vegetarian diet most of the time, combined with small amounts of extremely strong alcohols. The most common form of protein consumed comes in the form of nuts and the occasional fish. Unlike elves, biomass and protomass meals are not in favour in the gnomish community, which prefers to grow their own food. Gnomes follow the local laws and customs in regards to marriage, but they seem to prefer monogamous relationships a majority of the time. Like elves, gnomes are very long lived, but generally never live past 360 years of age. Relations: Gnomes survive by integrating with the local populations rather then forming their own government, and as such, have relatively good relations with every races outside of the Protectorate. While a few gnomes have attempted to join the Protectorate in search of wealth and new patrons, they were almost always rejected and no major gnomish population exist within the Protectorate. Exiled So'Dar guildmembers have been known to hire gnomes as interpret and traders and have built a strong relationship with them already. There is even a gnome, Muldikar Skinnyfeet, who is sitting in the Confederate Senate as a representative of a minor Terran colony (the colony does have a significant gnomish population, of course, but his percentage of the votes in the last election seems to indicate a majority of the Terrans also supported his candidacy). Adventurers: Gnomes are not the soldiering type, generally, but a few do have an adventuring bone in them and join various military organizations or mercenary groups as specialists in various domains. The Legion Etrangere of the Terran Confederacy has been known to accept many gnomes in their rank, with a lot of them serving as part of the elite sappers. Intellectual and cultural endeavours are far more likely to drive a gnome to adventure, many of them wanting to learn new things or expand their own area of expertise, joining exploration, terraforming and other hazardous jobs in the process. Standard Racial Traits: Size and Type: '''Gnomes are small humanoid with the Faeborn sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''All gnomes are weaker than most of the larger races, but resilient. They gain +2 to Constitution but -2 to Strength. Gnomes descended from those who rose up against the feylords are natural leaders, gaining a +2 to Charisma. Those who served the feylords as scientists and experimenters, and were exiled against their will, gain +2 to Intelligence instead. '''Hit Points: '''While small and not too imposing, Gnomes are very tough, starting with 4 Racial HP. '''Gnome Magic: All gnomes have magic in their blood and are naturally adept at seeing through the illusions of their former fey masters. Gnomes gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, and token spell. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s character level. In addition, gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against Illusion spells and effects. '''Senses: '''All Gnomes benefit from Low-light vision. '''Obsessive: '''All Gnomes gain the Skill Synergy feat as a bonus feat at level 1. Category:Races Category:Gnomes